ikiss, the morning
by beckyblonde
Summary: what happens the morning after they kiss?.. my take on it.


Ok my first attempt to write fan fiction but ok. This takes place after ikiss. Oh and I do not own anything. Just letting ya'll know.n

Freddie's POV

Wow. That was nice. I never thought my first kiss would be with her. I mean Sam Puckett, the girl who torments me every single day. You know I never really realize that she was pretty; and by pretty I mean in a real girl under a tomboyish look kind of way. Whoa where did that come from. Come on Freddie snap out of it, it was just a kiss to get it over with. Nothing else. Well I better go inside already my mom is probably freaking out by now. "Fredward Benson its getting late and you haven't had you tick bath yet!" Ugh when will she realize that I don't those bath. I hope tomorrow goes well.

Sam's POV

NEXT MORNING…

I just can't stop think of that darn kiss. Why can't I get it out of my mind. It was a great first kiss. Beside even though it was with Freddie its not like he was ugly, even though I never failed to make that known to him before, its just I couldn't admit that I had a little crush on him. At least I though it was little. Oh man what am I thinking about. Fredrok Benson, the guy who just happens to have a major crush on my best friend. I need ham. I guess its already time to head to Carly's place to hit up her fridge.

"Hey Sam, morning" Carly said as she eating her breakfast, "There's some ham in the fridge that has your name on it." Just then Freddie came in through the door. He looked a little bit uncomfortable. "Um hey Carly, Sam" Just then Carly ran up to him and gave him a big hug. I felt kind of hurt. Shake it off Sam, I told myself. Weird he sort of looks uncomfortable when he was hugging her. I couldn't help but smile a little. Then Carly ran upstairs to get her backpack and Spencer to take us to school. "Soooo how's it going?" Not my usual greeting but I had to break the ice. "Ok. You?" Freddie said. By then I was walking towards the couch next to him. Before I could answer him Carly and Spencer came to the room and then it was off to school.

Freddie' POV

Man Sam looks really pretty today. Ok there I go again with the crazy thoughts. All night I just couldn't get her out of my head. Then in the car ride to school I just couldn't help but steal glances at her. But what was really weird was when Carly hugged me, nothing. Moments like that and I would have been happy but I just couldn't help but feel awkward. "Have a good day at school, all of you" Spence said as he dropped us off. Ok now time to face the music. Everything seems good so far. Just then Jonah came walking up to us "hey Sam so I was thinking since you never had your first kiss then why not share it with someone you had history with." I started to clench my fist tight. This guy was unbelievable. Before I could even say anything he did it. He kissed her. He actually kissed her. I just couldn't stand it, I walked away. What was he thinking, what was Sam thinking letting him kiss her. After what he did to her. What's worse was that I was mad, really mad I just wanted to punch Jonah. Now I have to face her in class next. I should of stayed home for another week.

Sam's POV

What in the hell was thinking! As soon as Jonah put his lips to mine I couldn't help but shove him away and knee him where it hurts the most. Carly grab me by the arm and pulled me away before I could any more damaged to guy. I would of and it would have been permanent damage. "OMG! What was he thinking, how could he just kiss you like that!!" Carly was rambling on and on about Jonah. I wasn't really paying attention to her. All I could think about was Freddie. The look on his face when Jonah did what he did. He was so mad. I don't think I ever seen him that mad. Not even when I messed with him. I needed to find him.

As soon as we walked into class Freddie was already there in his seat staring out the window. He didn't even look up when we came in class. We had a sub today so it was a lazy read the chapters in your book day so naturally the whole class was playing around. Carly was felt the weird vibe coming from Freddie so she didn't bother to ask him what was wrong at the moment. She just started working on some iCarly ideas. I just couldn't ignore it though I needed to talk to him. I got out a piece of paper and wrote 'can we talk during lunch, please' I crumpled it and threw it at Freddie. He was still for a moment and then wrote something then threw it back. 'there's nothing to talk about' he wrote. 'just please meet me at my locker during lunch' I needed to set this straight and tell him that I didn't want Jonah to kiss me.

Freddie's POV

"Yea she kneed him right between the legs, man he couldn't even get up for a good thirty minuets.." I heard Gibby telling a crowd of people. So she didn't want him to kiss her. Wow she actually kneed him there; that had to hurt. I flinched just by even thinking how that must of felt. I couldn't help but feel better knowing this. It was all getting a little crazy. I had to tell her how I felt. I couldn't deny it any longer; I loved her. But I knew I just couldn't come out and tell her that. What if she didn't feel the same. Then I would look like a complete idiot. I mean there is no way she could feel the same. What was I thinking about going to tell her I loved her. She would just laugh in my face. Yup that's what she would do. Ok so its settled just meet her and just listen to what she has to say.

"Hey Sam, what did you need to talk about?" I tried to stay calm but I couldn't help but feel nervous. "Look I just needed to tell you that I had no idea he was going to do that. Trust me he paid for it" She was talking a little fast and was looking down. Was I seeing this right it even looked like she was turning red. "I know we said we wouldn't talk about our kiss but I just needed to tell you for some reason I cant stop thinking about it." By this time I'm shocked. I couldn't even say anything. All that was going through my head was 'me either.' She started to rise her head up a little and was staring me in the eye. "Say something Freddie." "I can't stop thinking about it either," I managed to say. What I really wanted to tell her was I love you but I thought that might be to fast. We were both smiling at each other when Carly came up to us. " Hey I was looking all over the lunch room for ya'll. You left me sitting wit…did I interrupt something?" The way she was looking at us it was like she was screaming and dancing on the inside. " We both got red this time. "Umm you know what I hear some one calling me. Talk to BOTH of ya'll later. Bye!" "You know she's just going to ambush us later with 20 questions," I couldn't help say.

Sam's POV

We stayed quiet for a few moments later then I said " sooo I was wondering about the not talking about rule…" just then he place his hands around my waist, leaned in, and kissed me. It defiantly wasn't like our first. It was more passionate and wonderful. By the time I knew it I had my hands around his neck and my body closer to his. When he finally broke the kiss I felt a little dizzy, and my knees started to give out on me but I leaned my back against the lockers for support. We couldn't help but smiling at each other. We knew right there that things had changed for good. But it was good change. Great actually and things were only going to get better. He took my hand and said "how about we go to lunch already." Our hands just fit perfect in one another. Just perfect.

Carly's POV

Omg as soon as I saw Sam and Freddie holding hands I just couldn't stop myself from smiling. It was about time they realized that they had feelings for each other. I mean everyone could see it except for them. That didn't matter now. All that matter was that they were together and aw they looked so happy. No doubt about it, I was going to get the details from them later. They can count on that.


End file.
